


You can call me Senpai

by DeepFriedAndBoiled



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Just some tease, M/M, Not fully Pron!, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedAndBoiled/pseuds/DeepFriedAndBoiled
Summary: "So, uh.. I'm sitting in front of him. This guy is the one who praised me so much in social media since that wrestling competition."(NSFWish BL contain! Also tenses grammar mistakes warning. And OOC! Yep, OOC.)





	You can call me Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't how senpai works but I don't have any other idea cuz every time I think about Sai I think about senpai jfhjyfjiknc,, but I hope you enjoy this one. If you don't, or even hate this kind of thing then act like a wise reader(?) by press the back button or get out of here.

So, uh.. I'm sitting in front of him. This guy is the one who praised me so much in social media since that wrestling competition. He looks somewhat cute though, that slick back brown hair kinda match with his pair of emerald eyes. He also have that uhh.. pair of triple dots birthmark thingy under his eyes like I don't know what that is.

"Ah, you know me. (Y/N), the winner of that-"  
"Yeah, I know," Eh? I thought he'd fanboying like in those statuses.  
"And your name?"  
"Sai," he replied while crossing his arms. I leaned my face near him, in which he's blushing. Yep, he's like the cold person but his heart felt weak when encountering the people he likes.

Well I don't call myself as an attractive, strong person. But he's just, ugh! I wanna eat him so bad-

"Eat me? As in, cannibalism!?" Oh, biscuits. How did he heard that?  
"N-no! Not that but I-"  
"I know you're joking," he giggles like a cool man "I just wanna surprised you,"

Wow, our conversation gone awkward. At least it's better than me peeing in bed till young adult. Just a few minutes later after Sai drinks all his juice, he spoke.

"C-can I call you senpai?"  
"Umm, what's senpai?" I confused of what he said.  
"It's a nickname for a person that you admire and older than you. I actually learn that from my sister,"  
"Well that's sounds cool! So I'm the first person that you called senpai?"  
"Nah, how can I forget the person that taught me about it," the 'person' by mean his sister, of course.

Less populated cafe (but their Cappuccino is delicious to me!) means I can confess to him anything without feeling way embraced, so I asked Sai if we can go here again whenever we have meeting. And he agreed!

Meeting by meeting, the red in his face blooms faster. I also know more information about his life, like his sister's name is Shielda, his occupation are caretaker (I never knew how this guy become a caretaker) and newly part of residence security, his hobby is playing frisbee, and he had ever peeing in bed till last two years (oh God)

Today's gone very well and 'hot'. No, it wasn't just the heated weather. We seats at same table as usual, and the waiter also known from our weekly coming so she serves us the same menu while smirked at both of us.

"Senpai, thanks for sharing about our each other thoughts. I have never communicated to others more than my sister," Sai smiles like a blessed person now (and I thought he's gonna thanking me for paying the cafe meals)

"I'm the one who should said that words, you know?"  
He laughed "Oh, I have to go to toilet,"  
"Uh, I feel like I want to pee so I can come with you," We don't bring anything besides money in my pocket so I'm not worried about valuable things.  
"O-okay then.."

After we got to 'let out' in different toilets, we still haven't go out of closet, stands in front of sinks. He doesn't look too good, and his face's pretty unpleasant. Is he failed to poop? Or is he gone through the first period- oh wait he's a boy why did I think something like that.

"What's wrong? You looked happy in last seconds," I asked.  
"Huh, I'm not sure. Boredom and don't know what to do,"  
"Pretty sure chitchat isn't enough, right?"

He remained silent in few seconds, frowned while thinking. Boy, I need to do something real quick. I grabbed his left hand, grabbed the tummy part of his body, and press my lips against his own.

Sai's eyes wide opened, the red in his cheeks spread through his nose and ears. His lips felt like a cotton, doesn't have taste much but maybe I can go deeper. Right before I do that, he keeps struggling till he separate me from the smaller body.

"Y-you can't just go wild!!"  
"Ah, sorry. I was trying to get rid of your boredom, and at the same time I want to confess," I could feel my cheeks burned a bit.  
"Then I love y-you, senpai," he nearly cried.  
"Hey, shhh.." I wiped his tears with my thumb "I could feel that. We just haven't ready, and maybe we're boyfriends now,"

He keeps pouting like a baby, which is probably his rarest yet 'out of character' facial expression. He held my hand and put it on his chest, smiling in joy.

"Yeah, I'm maybe feel unstable now. And you're right, we're going to be together for now on,"  
"Whew! Looks like today's the best meeting we have ever had," I hugged him like huggable cute animal. He hugged me back like a giant teddy bear. What a relief!

We let go after that "So are going to each other homes right now? Or-"  
"S-senpai.." Sai cuts off my words, pulled up his shirt under the jacket, revealed his fair chest and a pair of nipples.  
"Woah you ask for this~" I move closer and press our lips again. This time we don't let go. I don't care if any men or boys come here (but young children and Kaizo. Yep, my rival Kaizo. Never let them sees this).

I grabbed his whole body again. Then I lick his lips, want to go deeper.

"N-nhh hah.." he open his mouth from my command, so then I entered my tongue inside. Our tongues start dancing and trying not to release. "Ahh~ mmnnh!!"

My pervert hand rub Sai's chest, looking for the nipple and- whoops! There it is. Playing the nipples is the fun part (well I never masturbating though). I squeezed, rubbed, and tickled this soft things.

Sai POV

I suppose to be strong. I suppose to dominate him! But I keep feeling the strong sensation that comes from him.

I suppose not to be a pervert. But he might be the first person to ruin my virginity. And I guess that's fine...

We separated our mouth due to air loss (great). Oh boy, now he wants to lick my nipples. "Mmhhaa!! (Y/N)-senpai!! Nhh~". He lick the right first while tease me by squeezed the left.

I like it. I actually love it..

I don't think I'm gonna call him senpai anymore. Maybe honey? That's too far. Dear? Master? I guess can think that later. And right now my perverted mind always chants the word "I want 'it' I want 'it' inside me".

(Y/N) POV

After tasting the right, now moved to the left. He keeps squirming and moaning, eager for more. By the time I done with the nipples I seeing his face.

"Nnh- hic! Mmmh.." his eyes tears a lot with the fluttering eyelashes. The face is absolutely red, sweating hard, body aching too much. One streak of hair fell off his slick back and bit messy. He hiccups (that's wierd) combined with small moan. Yep, this is one of his greatest weakness.

I gave him a small cute kiss on the lips and cheeks and decided move to his neck. Smooches, licks, and soft bites are the best combination for neck.

"Ahhh!! Nmmhhaa~ Keep- keep going!! Haa.." Sai pulled my hair pretty hard (it hurts). I moved my leg to the private part, shakes it around his crotch which it gives him the ultimate sensation. Ah, I could feel his 'thing' hardened.

I was very tired so I finally released from him. "Huh! haa.." feel exhausted, I rested my body by sitting on the front of the sink. Sai also did the same while panting a lot.

"That was- nnh.. fun, (Y/N) senpai," he satisfied. "I don't know if we can go further, though,"  
"Let's do it! But we do that in my apartment. I live alone and the apartment doesn't filled with lots of people. You just need to ask permission to your sister,"  
"Dang, that's pretty easy. My sister can be protective but I hope I can do it," we laughed. I checked the closet and nobody's spying on us! Ah, peaceful moment before something lewder.

**Author's Note:**

> No I won't write too much smexy things in here lolololol (or did I? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) but this is probably my longest writing for now so yeah..!


End file.
